


Ribbon

by LokiLover84



Series: Love Me Do [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Kink Discovery, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Hakyeon discovers and exploits Hyuk's kink.





	Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> Knismolagnia- arousal to being tickled

Hyuk watches through the crack of the bedroom door as Hakyeon and Taekwoon shuffle slowly down the hallway, each of them apparently tired from their...activities on the balcony a few minutes ago. The maknae’s mind is racing as he forces himself up from in front of the door, sliding back under the warmth of his blankets just as Taekwoon pushes  the door open and slips into the dark room. Hyuk lays still, careful to make sure his breathing is soft and even. Still, Taekwoon stands for an uncomfortably long time, simply looking at him before sighing and climbing back into his own bed. Only then does Hyuk breath out a silent sigh of relief. 

 

Morning comes all too early, and Hyuk feels the lack of sleep keenly. He’d lain awake for an indeterminate amount of time, long after Taekwoon’s breathing had settled into the deep sighs of sleep, his mind spinning and emotions high. He’d replayed what he’d seen on the balcony over and over, whining softly when he pictured the way Taekwoon’s body had risen and fallen on Hakyeon’s substantial cock, the way Hakyeon’s hand had gripped the younger man’s hips, how the two of them had looked when they had orgasmed…

 

He whimpers as he rolls out of bed, beyond thankful that Taekwoon has already vacated the room they share, because he’s unsure of just how he’ll react to seeing his hyung now, in the light of day, after what he witnessed the night before. Hyuk grabs some random clothing, unseeing and uncaring, and slips out of his room and heads for the shower. Wonshik is just coming out as he reaches the bathroom, and he reaches out to poke Hyuk in the side, grinning as he expects the youngest member to giggle and squirm away. Instead, Hyuk doesn’t make a sound, just twists away with a soft plea to be left alone. It startles Wonshik, but he refrains from asking questions as Hyuk closes the bathroom door behind him. 

 

When he emerges from the bathroom, the smell of breakfast has permeated the dorm, and Hyuk’s mouth waters. He follows the scents to the kitchen, where Taekwoon is filling a plate to hand to him, as if he knew Hyuk were coming. Hyuk takes it gratefully, though the motion brings his fingers into contact with the older man’s for a split second, and the image of his hyungs comes to mind in a flash. Hyuk gasps and almost drops the plate, saved at the last second by Taekwoon’s fast reflexes. 

 

“Hyukkie, are you ok? You went really pale all of a sudden.”

 

Hyuk’s eyes rise to meet the concerned gaze of the older man, and he tries his best to smile, but he feels as if it comes out more of a grimace. 

 

“Y-yea. I’m alright. Just...clumsy.”

 

Taekwoon holds his gaze for a long moment before nodding slowly, as if not completely convinced. 

 

“Ok, well, just be more careful, ok?”

 

Hyuk nods and practically flees to the dining room. 

 

The rest of the day goes in the same vein. He doesn’t feel like playing with Ken, begging off until the older man quietly asks their leader to check on the maknae. Hakyeon bides his time through their dance session, cornering Hyuk as he is coming back from his third bathroom break. 

 

“Hyuk, we need to talk.”

 

_ Oh. Oh, no.  _

 

Hyuk shakes his head. He really can’t do this right now. 

 

“But, we’re in the middle of practice, hyung. Can’t it wait?”

 

Hakyeon shakes his head and Hyuk’s heart drops. 

 

“No. Now.”

 

Hyuk can see that there’s no way out of this, and he can only hope that he can play his unusual behavior as mere tiredness. But of course it’s never that easy. Hakyeon drags him down the hall to Wonshik’s studio, closing the door gently behind them before turning to Hyuk. 

 

“Now, tell me what’s wrong.”

 

Hyuk shakes his head. 

 

“I don’t know what you mean. I’m tired, but nothing more than that.”

 

Hakyeon raises a brow and Hyuk curses inwardly. 

 

“I’m not buying it, Hyukkie. I’ve seen you tired, and this isn’t it. Now, tell me what’s really bothering you.”

 

The tone in the leader’s voice leaves no room for argument, and Hyuk hangs his head. 

 

“Last night, I… I woke up, and...Went to the kitchen for a drink, but...I, I saw you. You and Taekwoon-hyung, and…”

 

Hyuk trails off miserably, glancing up to see that Hakyeon has gone perfectly still, his face unreadable. It seems like forever that the silence hangs around them, before Hakyeon breathes out a sigh. 

 

“I see. And?”

 

Hyuk’s head snaps up and his jaw drops. 

 

“And?”

 

Hakyeon nods. 

 

“Does it bother you, what you saw?”

 

Hyuk takes a moment to consider, but finally shakes his head just a fraction. 

 

“N-no. It doesn’t bother me. It just…”

 

He trails off, holding his hands out as if he can’t find the words. Hakyeon inhales deeply before moving closer to the younger man. Hyuk shivers as Hakyeon crowds close, one hand coming up to cup Hyuk’s chin, tilting his head back so that he’s forced to meet his leader’s eyes. 

 

“Do you want me, Hyukkie?”

 

The words are soft, and Hyuk shivers, moaning softly. He can’t lie now, so he licks his lips nervously before nodding. 

 

“Yes.”

 

Hakyeon smiles before ghosting a kiss over Hyuk’s lips, and the younger man’s eyes flutter at the sensation. But it’s over almost as soon as it began, and his eyes snap open in surprise when Hakyeon steps away from him. 

 

“We still have to finish up with practice. But tonight, after the others have gone to bed…”

 

Hyuk clenches his jaw, nodding as Hakyeon finishes his sentence before heading for the studio door. 

 

“You’re mine.”

  
  


The rest of the evening is torture for Hyuk. Hakyeon seems to forget all about their exchange the moment they step back into the studio, making them run through the choreo over and over until not only Jaehwan is complaining, but they have it almost perfect when Hakyeon calls a halt. Jaehwan flops dramatically to the floor, earning a giggle from Hyuk and a grin from Hakyeon, and even Taekwoon smirks. Wonshik merely rolls his eyes at the theatrics as Hongbin tugs the older man to his feet, the six of them then heading to grab their things for their trip back to the dorm. 

 

Dinner is a lazy affair, heated leftovers that Taekwoon and Hakyeon dole out. They all gather in the dining room, the way they always do when they’re all present, though tonight like many nights, it’s a subdued affair, each of them too drained to sustain a running conversation. So instead, there are snippets of speech in-between mouthfuls of food. One by one they finish, carrying their dishes to the kitchen and putting them in the sink before heading to the shower then falling into bed. 

 

Hyuk, however couldn’t be more wide awake. He’s full of nervous energy, but trying his best to fake the same borderline weariness the others feel. He manages to carry it off well, he thinks, because no one mentions it or even gives him more than a cursory glance. 

 

Except for Hakyeon. It seems like every time Hyuk glances up from his plate, the leader is watching him. There’s really nothing different about his gaze, except that Hyuk can see much more in that stare now. Or maybe he’s reading too much into it. Either way, he can feel his cheeks heat, and prays that no one else notices. 

 

Thankfully they don’t, and one by one the others rise and disappear until Hyuk is left alone with Hakyeon, and his heart is beating double time in his chest as the older man rises to his feet, gathering the remaining dishes and heading into the kitchen. He summons Hyuk with a simple toss of his head, and the youngest member hurries to follow. 

 

They do nothing more than clean up, Hyuk washing and Hakyeon rinsing, before switching, Hakyeon drying and passing the items to Hyuk to put away. Once they’re finished, Hakyeon graces the younger man with a satisfied smile while wiping up the little splashes of water around the sink. 

 

“Done.”

 

Hyuk grins back, moving incrementally closer, putting himself just within Hakyeon’s reach. The older man takes sudden advantage of the situation by reaching out to poke Hyuk in the sides. It’s such an unexpected, playful move that Hyuk barks out a giggle. Hakyeon’s eyes light up, and suddenly he’s pinning a writhing, laughing mess of maknae to the kitchen floor, straddling his bucking hips, fingers ghosting over Hyuk’s ribs and stomach, fingers questing under the material of the younger man’s shirt until they meet warm skin. At that moment, Hyuk’s hips give a particularly hard thrust upward, and time suddenly stops as Hakyeon feels the unmistakable hardness of Hyuk’s cock against his backside. 

 

Hyuk freezes as reality slams into him. The mood in the room shifts between on heartbeat and the next, and he squirms carefully under the older man. 

 

“H-Hakyeon-hyung…”

 

The older man’s eyes go dark, and he lowers his head until his breath is ghosting over Hyuk’s lips. 

 

“Does this turn you on, baby?”

 

His hands move experimentally over Hyuk’s stomach, and Hyuk is helpless to stop the whimper that escapes his lips. It should tickle, and it does, but under that is something more. It shoots straight to Hyuk’s cock, and he turns his eyes away from Hakyeon. 

 

“H-hyung, please…”

 

Hakyeon pulls one hand from under Hyuk’s shirt, laying it gently on the younger man’s cheek. Hyuk is slightly startled by the touch, and his head turns back until his eyes meet Hakyeon’s. Then, suddenly, Hakyeon’s lips are pressing against his own, and he sighs into the kiss. Hakyeon takes it slow, guiding Hyuk in what is most certainly his first kiss, not pushing until Hyuk slowly opens for him, like a shy flower. When Hakyeon dips his tongue into the warmth of Hyuk’s mouth, the younger man shivers and moans, his tongue meeting Hakyeon’s tentatively. After a moment, however, Hyuk gains a burst of confidence, and he brings one hand up to rest on the nape of Hakyeon’s neck, pulling him closer, tongue dancing into Hakyeon’s mouth, and this time it’s his hyung’s turn to moan. 

 

Finally, they break apart, breathing heavily. Hakyeon presses his forehead to Hyuk’s, eyes closing, just revelling in the younger man lying under him. The spell is broken, however, when Hyuk squirms. 

 

“Hyung. The kitchen floor isn’t really comfortable enough for this…”

 

Hakyeon grins sheepishly before rising to his feet and offering Hyuk a hand up. Once he’s vertical again, Hyuk feels a wave of shyness sweep over him, but it dissipates like the morning dew under the sun’s hot rays as Hakyeon grips his hips and pulls his body flush against him. 

 

“God, Hyukkie, want you so bad…”

 

The confession makes Hyuk’s eyes widen. He’s never heard his hyung this broken, this  _ needy,  _ or this unsure. Hakyeon has always been a pillar of strength and confidence, but now he apparently feels the same way as the younger man. Swallowing, Hyuk speaks. 

 

“Then, hyung, take me to your room.”

 

Hakyeon growls, suddenly back in control of himself, and he grabs Hyuk’s ass with both hands, lifting him as if he weighs nothing. Hyuk squeaks as he instinctively wraps his legs around the older man’s waist, arms winding behind Hakyeon’s neck as he buries his head in his hyung’s shoulder. Hakyeon coos at him as he carries him out of the kitchen and down the hall to his room which, thankfully, he has all to himself. 

 

As soon as the door has closed behind them, Hakyeon deposits Hyuk on the edge of the bed. He bends down, claiming Hyuk’s lips in another sweet kiss as he tugs the hem of his shirt up, only breaking away to pull it over the younger man’s head before diving back into the warmth of his mouth, fingers skating over the warm skin of Hyuk’s chest until his fingertips ghost over the younger man’s nipples, drawing a startled cry. Hakyeon pulls away from the kiss in surprise. 

 

“Does that feel good, Hyuk?”

 

Hyuk’s mouth goes dry and it’s all he can do to nod, whimpering as Hakyeon repeats the motion. Hakyeon grins. 

 

“You’re just full of surprises, baby. But tonight, I want to explore this one.”

 

His fingers move, lightning fast, to poke Hyuk’s stomach. Hyuk lets out a sound somewhere between a laugh and gasp, and Hakyeon practically purrs in delight. He draws back a little, hands tugging Hyuk into standing, before moving to the waistband of Hyuk’s jeans. Before he knows it, the younger man is completely naked under Hakyeon’s gaze. He is pushed lightly back down, before Hakyeon gives him the order to lay down. Hyuk does so without question, his only sign of nervousness when he bites his lower lip. But Hakyeon is clearly enthralled with what he sees, and only tears his eyes away with effort. He motions to Hyuk to stay put, and disappears into his closet. Hyuk hears him stirring around, his curiosity flaring before Hakyeon reappears. In one hand he’s holding a long, pink ribbon, and in the other a pair of fuzzy handcuffs that Hyuk remembers Jaehwan gave him as a gag gift a couple of Christmases ago. It’s clear what he’s planning, at least with the cuffs, but Hyuk remains still as the soft material closes around his wrists. Hakyeon steps back, eyes raking down Hyuk’s body before he grins and raises the ribbon. 

 

“Hyung, what--?”

 

His words are cut short when Hakyeon flicks his wrist, the cool length of the ribbon landing across Hyuk’s stomach, and when Hakyeon tugs the end of it that’s still clenched in his fist, Hyuk almost swallows his tongue. It tickles, yes, but it’s also an amazingly arousing feeling, and Hyuk’s brain almost short circuits while trying to process the feeling. 

 

“Does it feel good baby?”

 

Hyuk can’t find the words to answer, so he settles for nodding his head frantically. There’s another pull of the ribbon, and Hyuk’s body spasms, stomach muscles tightening and hips bucking. Hakyeon is in thrall, this time pulling the ribbon until it falls from Hyuk’s stomach. The younger man is still twisting in his restraints, gasping for air, when Hakyeon gathers the material in his hand again, this time holding it above Hyuk’s rock hard and aching cock, waiting until Hyuk has regained enough of his senses to process what Hakyeon is about to do. His eyes widen, mouth dropping open, and Hakyeon lets the silk slip through his fingers to pool over and around Hyuk’s length. 

 

Hyuk screams. It’s too much and not enough, all at the same time. He’s never been this aroused in his life, and yet it’s not enough to tip him over the edge into an orgasm. He hovers on the edge of the precipice, unable to leap, held in suspension by Hakyeon’s teasing. He feels as if he is going to explode. 

 

“Please, please, hyung, please…”

 

Hakyeon swallows, trying to force words out through the desert of his mouth. 

 

“Tell me what you want, Hyukkie.”

 

“Please. I want to cum. Please, Hakyeon-hyung, please…”

 

Hyuk almost sobs out this last, and Hakyeon decides to take pity on him. He drops the ribbon for a moment, reaching instead into his bedside table drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube. He smirks when he turns back to Hyuk, who is looking at him with surprise. 

 

“Don’t look so surprised. You think you’re the only one who has needs?”

 

Hakyeon teases his dongsaeng, who has the grace to give him an apologetic look. Hakyeon laughs softly before the bed dips under his weight, and he walks on his knees up between the younger man’s legs. He grips the ankle of Hyuk’s left leg, raising it to hook the younger man’s knee over his shoulder, then pops the cap of the lube. He pours a generous amount onto his hand, Hyuk watching intently as Hakyeon then tosses the bottle away before lowering his hand to Hyuk’s puckered entrance. He runs one slick fingertip around the muscle before pushing in, oh-so-slowly, Hyuk’s eyes fluttering and cheeks heating at the sensation and the knowledge that Hakyeon is watching his body accept the intrusion. He’s never been so open, so vulnerable with anyone like this before, but he doesn’t care, because it’s Hakyeon, and he trusts his hyung in a way he does no one else. 

 

Hakyeon is enthralled by the way Hyuk accepts his finger, then a second, moaning softly as the older man scissors him open before Hakyeon crooks his fingers, searching for the tiny bundle of nerves that will have Hyuk seeing stars. He knows he’s found it when Hyuk’s hips rise off the bed, the younger man whining breathlessly as Hakyeon keeps pressing against it. At the same time, his free hand closes around the ribbon, and he drops one end, rolling his wrist so that it winds around the length of Hyuk’s cock. He pulls the end, tightening the ribbon around the hard flesh before it begins to slide up, dragging directly over the head. Hyuk sobs as he teeters on the edge, his whole body alight with pleasure, until Hakyeon speaks, his voice hoarse.

 

“Cum for me, Hyukkie.”

 

That’s all it takes for the younger man’s body to bow, his head falling back, mouth open on a silent cry as white paints his stomach, dripping from the now ruined ribbon to slide down his cock. Hakyeon has never seen anything so beautiful, and he coos as he works Hyuk through it, until the younger man collapses, boneless, to the mattress, chest rising and falling rapidly as he gasps for breath. Hakyeon pulls his fingers carefully from Hyuk’s body, then lowers his leg gently. The younger man offers a shaky smile as Hakyeon unwinds the ribbon, tossing it away before climbing from the bed to fetch a warm wet cloth, returning to clean the evidence of Hyuk’s orgasm away before unsnapping the handcuffs. Only when he’s clean and Hakyeon is pulling the covers up over him does he realize that not only is the older man still completely dressed, but his outline of his still-hard cock is clearly visible. Hyuk whines, suddenly feeling bad that he’s left Hakyeon to suffer. 

 

“Hyung, do you want me to…”

 

He feels a blush spreading across his cheeks as he gestures. Hakyeon glances down, almost if he’d forgotten he’d been so turned on. He shakes his head as he slips under the covers next to Hyuk. 

 

“Don’t worry about it.”

 

Hyuk can’t help but shrug, taking Hakyeon at his word as he snuggles into his hyung’s warmth, sleep stealing up over him. 

 

“Next time, huh hyung?”

 

Hakyeon huffs out a laugh, surprised that Hyuk automatically assumes there will be a next time, before winding his arms around the younger man’s dozing form and dropping a kiss on top of his head. 

 

“Yea, baby, next time.”

 

They fall asleep in each other’s arms, not knowing that in the room next door, another member of the group is lying alone and bewildered in his own bed. 


End file.
